Showdown On Tatioone
Showdown on Tatioone Sabers sat meditating and wondering he should head to Tatioone. Admiral Theta and Null-21 warned him not to and that they would send Thomas who has more experience in the criminal element then Saber. Saber couldn't help but be angry at Theta but he knew it was the council's wishes not his. But this could be his only chance to catch Master Forrest's Murderer.Saber made up his mind and headed to the hanger. He boards a shuttle to find it already prepped and ready. He found Kyl in the pilots chair and Kyl speaks " New you would come here Boss so I prepared." "Why Commander?" Saber replies. Kyl looks ashamed as he talk " I was assigned under General Forrest during the Battle Of Geonsis;I lost track of him during the battle then I heard a explosion in the distance and I found one of Master Tyler's Lightsabers their." Kyl spoke. Saber got and understood why now. "You feel as if you failed him before the war even started I understand but I have one question what did you do with his Lightsaber? Saber said. Kyl told him that he handed it over to republic intelligence as they where accounting for the casualties. Saber nods but feels angry at not having his Master's Lightsaber. Kyl then breaks Saber out of his train of thought by saying" Company Boss. " Saber looks out he viewport to find a clone engineer pointing at the shuttle and a group of Clones started marching this way. Saber takes off and then alarms start going off. Saber flys the ship in evasive actions. Saber sees Admiral theta on the bridge as they fly over it and then they jump to hyperspace. Reuniting with a old friend Saber put the ship on autopilot as Kyl heads to the back for supplies. Saber starts getting feeling exhausted but Saber is full awaken with a bright blue flash envelops the cockpit. Saber almost falls out of his chair when suddenly a blue figures stands in front of Saber. Saber grabs his Lightsaber and points it at The figure. He asks" Who are you?" The Figure replies "I am surprised you don't remember me my old apprentice." Saber gasps as the figure removes his hood to reveal The face of Tyler Forrest. Saber speaks slowly" H-how can this be? Master Yoda said no buddy can return after death." Tyler replies "There are things the Jedi don't understand yet but that is not why I have come." Tyler continues "I have come to warn you if you continue to Tatioone you will start down a path that will lead you to pain." Saber asks " How do I know you are not a trickery of the Darkside?" Tyler simply looks at Saber and says" It is your choice but remember this: The path you walk down will lead you to Pain yet joy, Suffering yet happiness, and you will face enemy's beyond imagining. Suddenly the cockpit disappears and Saber sees himself about to battle the Same cloaked figure from back during his gathering. Saber then sees himself dancing in a ballroom with a unknown woman. The last one is four figures standing together: One from his gathering, The Yellow Zabrak , One of complete darkness and pure evil, and the last one look as if his very soul was fire. Saber awakes violently to find Kyl standing over him looking concerned. Saber says" He is okay." Kyl doesn't look so sure but Then says" We have arrived." Saber barely hears him wondering he dreamed that or not but he keeps in mind Tyler's bizarre warning. Investagation:77 The Shuttle landed on Mos Eisley Spaceport. Saber was disguised as a Bounty Hunter named kelon and Kyl was disguised as a bounty Hunter named Nador. They rented a speeder and head toward where Agent 77 was spotted. They entered the building to find blast marks and many other stuff. As Kyl is investigation deeper into the building Saber is stopped by a giant scorch mark on a wall. Saber exam turns up that the mark is from a Lightsaber which proves 77 was here. Saber suddenly felt his force sense go off and he jumped to the left as a Verpine shatter rifle goes off. Saber sees the sniper run away as he purses. He eventually loses him to Saber's disappointment. Saber returns to find Kyl standing by the speeder. Waiting saber tells he lost the sniper but Kyl says it's fine since he found something valuable a backup holocam. They examine it to find Four republic commandos fighting Agent 77. Sadly the video doesn't show 77 but it does show the commandos escaping. Kyl tells Saber that the Commando team was called Rescue Squad and that they where the ones to report 77's whereabouts. Saber nods very much wanting to find the Commandos is about to hop in when he notices something. Ever since they had been at Mos Eisley the streets had been crammed full of citizens but right now the streets where empty. Sudden blast fire ripples out and Saber blocks the first of till they make to cover. Suddenly a group of B1 Battle Droids merge and start walking down the street toward them. Saber and Kyl run for the Speeder and are able to make after shooting a couple of Droids down. Saber starts to get away when he notices something is wrong with the controls. They suddenly turn right and are about to crash right into a building but lucky they make it out. The battle droids surround them and Saber thinks all hope is lost till another speeder flys right int the battle droids. The man driving tells them to get in and Saber doesn't argue. They get away and Saber finally sees who their rescuers where a Young adult human man and a very familiar Astromech. Kyl asked "Who are you?" The Man replied" My name is Owen Lars and this is U8-TY." Saber smiled remembering the Astromech from his childhood how he repaired it and then who he lost it. Owen continues oblivious to Saber's reaction to U8" My Stepbrother is a Jedi as well so I had to help when I Saw you but I cannot bring you back to my house in case of the droids find you." Kyl nods and so does Saber. Saber asks Why are the droids on Tatioone and Owen told him that The Separatist hoped to make a deal with Jabba The Hutt. Kyl then asked If Owen knew anything about some other Clone Trooper on Tatioone and he replied Yes that he helped Four of them make their way to a abandoned house in the dune sea. Saber asked if he could take them their and Owen replied Yes. He dropped them off there and then left back to his house. Before he left Saber asked Owen if he would trade U8 for Seven thousand republic credits. Owen couldn't believe Saber wanted his droid but trade him anyways. Saber then asked U8 if he remember him and U8 paused for a second till he told him yes. Saber smiled at the little droid and then they entered the house. Then they fell into a trap them and the Commandos came out with guns raised. They asked them who they are and Kyl told them a secret code which cause the Commandos to drop their guns to their side. They let them down and then they come to attention. RC-1212 tells them that they camped out here awaiting pick up. Saber tells them They did good but the battle wasn't over yet. He asked 1212 or Blaze if they knew where 77 was and they said They had information from a informant from Jabba's palace. Saber suddenly heard a loud noise from outside. Saber and The Clones exit to find A group of Tusken Raiders. Blaze tells them that they have been coming by threatening to attack but only few at a time. The Raiders all start yowling and one hops of his Bantha and points his staff at Saber and speaks in basic "You have no right to be on are lands now prepare to die!" Saber tells Kyl he'll deal with this and that Kyl should go with the Commandos to find the droid army. Kyl nods and then they take a broken speeder that the Commandos stole. Saber activates his Lightsaber and begins to battle the Tusken. The Tusken tried to hit Saber but Saber cut it in half. Saber then used the Force to pick the Tusken up and throw him on the ground stunning him. Saber then brought his Lightsaber under the Tusken's neck. The Tusken yields and then says" My people are under your Command." Saber helps him up and says" I'll let you keep control if you help me defeat the Separatist and leave the houses alone." The Tusken bows and then Kyl comms him and tells him they found the Army and 77 but there going to need help. Saber replies He found help and then he hops on the leader's Bantha along with the leader and U8. Alliance with The Tusken Raiders The Raiders along with Saber and U8 arrive to find The Clone facing a armada of droids around Jabba's palace. Saber places Tusken Snipers along the dune they are standing on then he hops on a Bantha of his own along with U8 in the back. Kyl and Rescue Squad where hold up in small cave underneath the Dune. The Droids along with a cloak figure where charging them with Three ATTs when Saber led the charge of the raiders down the cliff. They engaged the Droids and Saber jumped off his Bantha and headed for the lead ATT where the cloak figure who Saber assumed was Agent 77. Saber jumped on top of ATT startling the Figure. Saber notices to his horror that the figure is the saber from both of his vision as the one who killed Tyler. Saber is about to bring his Lightsaber down but the Figure force pushed him away. Saber landed on the ground and started feeling something familiar about the Sith. Saber asked "Do I know you 77?" 77 replies "Once a lifetime ago... . I was young boy who was trapped on a ship when it was shot down and you simply stood on the sidelines watching." Saber remembers back to the day where Tyler rescued him and remembers his old friend Till Hito and then gasps "Till?" Till yells "Not anymore!" Till parries Saber and the two engage in a fierce duel and ends with Till beating Saber. Till about to kill him when Kyl and the Tuskens attack him forcing him to retreat. Saber gets up and chases Till and is about to catch him when he enters a Small town right near their battle. He turns a corner and Saber is right when a Electrostaff awaits him and stabs Saber in the chest electrocuting him. Saber looks up to see A MagnaGuard, Till, and another Figure. Suddenly LAAT/i Gunships fill the sky and attack the remain droid army and one set down by Saber and Thomas Quill left it along with a Clone in green armor. The opened fire causing Till to escape aboard a ship. Michael helps Saber up and then they help the Tusken's finish off the remaining droids. At the end of the battle the Tusken's left and kept their promise and never bother the villages again. Saber after the battle filed a report to the council and told them what happened then he resumed command of the 411 Attack Legion just when they had to head for Kessol along with Thomas and the 47 Crow Battalion. Later Battle Secret Battle Category:Battles